


Worlds apart

by Mitsuky



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Convergence (MCU), Gen, Hela escapes her prison, Hela is not a psyco, OOC Hela, Open Ending, The princess is out for blood, but she isn't mindless about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: The Convergence brings to light more than just the survival of the Dark Elves...
Series: One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863037
Kudos: 9





	Worlds apart

* * *

**Niflheim**

* * *

Three thousand years. Three thousand years of been imprisoned and alone, on the dark realm of Niflheim. In hindsight, she would have left some of the planet still standing if she ever even thought her traitorous father would do something as vile and unexpected as throw her there, without a means to escape, and like yesterday’s broken tea kettle, when he was done conquering the Nine Realms. When _she_ was done conquering the Nine for him, the scheming bastard! How long he may have been planning to do this to her?

Hela snorts, kicking a rock on the cold and dark hall of the ruined city of the once-prosperous Niflheim. After so long with only the company of her thoughts, she did a lot of rummaging, and sure, she was turning a little bit unhinged, but was Odin’s actions justifiable even then? She doesn’t think so…

What kind of parent gives their back on their child, as Odin did to her? Was it so hard to sit her down and try to speak reason with her? Ahh, she misses her precious Fenrir so much… What may have become of him? Did Odin kill him? No one but Hela can command the wolf, she trained the animal since it was a pup, and the beast is only ever loyal to her. Why did Odin never visit either? She’d imagine he’d want to gloat about positively overcoming Hela with a plan of his own making, when she was always surpassing him since she became of age and started participating on the campaigns against other realms with her own ideas.

A rumble in the air comes and goes suddenly, startling Hela and causing her to stop dead on her tracks. Did she miss something when she was following Odin’s orders of ‘kill everything in sight until they beg on their knees to be forgiven’ all those years ago? She looks around but everything is as cold and dreary as usual… until some type of portal opens on the distant skyline, a flock of birds crossing through it and creating a ruckus on the otherwise dead rock of a waste of planet, and disappearing a few seconds later when another one appears on their path a little later.

_What is going on?_ She ponders and starts paying more attention.

She walks aimlessly, trying to catch another sound, until a crumbling wall nearby transforms into an arch to some kind of waterfall and a small lake spawning around it, with the green plants on the other side making Hela look almost in a trance at the beauty of the view. Wistfully, she walks closer and touches the rippling surface of the portal with a finger, and when the portal shimmers warningly, she jumps over before her chance completely disappears or she has time to think about it.

* * *

**Midgard, Greenwich – 2013, Nov 14 th**

* * *

She’s overwhelmed for a minute, the sounds coming all over the place on the other side is something she wasn’t expecting. Spending so long in Niflheim apparently enhanced her hearing and sight more than she was expecting. She closes her eyes and simply stands in front of the waterfall, breathing in deeply and marvelling at the myriad of scents filling her nostrils for the first time in a long while, while the sounds of the city blaring noisily around the green spot where she finds herself standing at stops overwhelming her senses, and the light shining brightly on the overcast sky so different from the dark and misty surrounding of Niflheim stops blinding her.

When she opens her eyes a few minutes later, she notices the people whispering and staring, and looking down at herself, it’s obvious why. She’s still dressed in the tattered remains of her old battle gear, from when the Valkyries attacked her and delayed her return to Asgard, giving Odin time to wave his spell to keep her stuck in the death realm; something that it’s very different from what everyone around the place is using. There is also some dried blood under her fingernails and plastered against her skull yet, that she’s been unable to clean up since there was no water left in Niflheim either.

Also, everyone seems to look warily at the necroblade she has clasped on her hand, that she dismisses quickly to avoid problems. Avoiding unwanted attention from the people of this world, and Odin, seems like the wise thing to do at the moment. She’s not sure what to expect if the man discovers she escaped his prison, and she’s not eager to return or face him in battle right now either; as old as Odin may be, she knows that out of Asgard for so long, she’s in no shape to confront him.

Suddenly, the waterfall looks heavenly and inviting as she’s able to clearly take a look at herself under some light, but she’s a princess and there’s no way in the Nine that she’ll undress under the staring gazes of the peasants surrounding her. And looking up at the tall buildings in the distance, so unlike anything she’s seen while travelling and conquering the Nine Realms, she wonders where exactly she’s at now.

Taking a look around, she notices the portals aligning over a river, in the distance, where a big and dark cloud raises in the sky. Without much else to do at the moment, and curious, she jumps to the air and over the roof of the buildings, making her way to the direction of the commotion.

Dark reddish tendrils of something she wasn’t expecting to see, appears on her line of vision as she arrives at the u-shaped building where the action is taking place. Immediately, her gaze is fixed on the blond man holding Mjolnir and fighting a Dark Elf. Firstly, what? Secondly, Dark Elves should be long since dead… And as she looks up, to where the portals are aligning, she realizes what is going on. The convergence!

Wow, it’s been so long already? The blond tries to force his way closer to the Dark Elf with Mjolnir, but is sent back with the backlash of the powerful impact. Hela snorts at the pathetic show of brute force and complete lack of finesse. If this is her bother, he must be very young and very stupid. How long did Odin wait to remarry and make his bride spawn a replacer for her? Cocking her head as she observes the brutish blonde, she imagines that not too long. The child looks shy of his coming of age date, maybe a few years past it? His energy is still too unsettled for it to be any other way.

When the fight is over, some mortals get close to the blond calling his name, and she has to grudgingly admit that while unorthodox, Thor dealt with the problem efficiently. She sneers at the group before turning away. What is Odin thinking? Raising such a weak son. It makes Hela feel ill at ease. She doesn’t want to even start imagining what became of Asgard as a result of Odin’s change of heart… if the man even has one.

Before she can disappear completely from the scene, a group of men clad in dark clothing surround her. With a bald one stepping forward and offering a white card with some type of thing written on it.

“Welcome to earth, miss.” The man speaks monotonously and Hela is surprised he doesn’t show any sign of the usual nervousness people constantly feel around her. Or maybe it’s because he doesn’t know her? “I’m Agent Coulson, of SHIELD. Am I correct assuming that you are like Thor?” Hela raises an eyebrow at him and the man returns the gesture. “From Asgard?” He asks looking at her clothing pointedly.

“I used to call that place my home in the past, yes,” she speaks as she reads the meaning of SHIELD on the card the man gave her. _Spies_ , she thinks with distaste as the man stares and waits for a longer explanation. “You may call me Hela. What do you want with me?”

“If you may accompany me… The Director likes making an interview to any non-native arriving on the planet, for safety reasons. I’m sure you understand. Thor went through it too.”

Hela shrugs, “Only if you can explain where I am. When I woke up, I wasn’t expecting for a portal to open right in front of me…” Not that she walked into it unknowingly, but that’s not something he needs to know.

“Of course, miss Hela. Please, this way. We’ll explain about our world in the way to headquarters.”

She’s taken far from the building, where a black vehicle they call a car is waiting, and Agent Coulson sits inside next to her. He answers her questions while Hela plays with the button that moves the glass window of the car, then the seatbelt, the armrest between them, the lights on the ceiling, and fingers his suit with curiosity.

“Midgard has come a long way from the brutes that only knew how to fear or worship us. I’m impressed,” she says as Coulson shuts up and she looks out of the window at the passing by buildings.

“How long has it been since you came here last, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Five thousand years maybe? I couldn’t tell you with any certainty. I visited a long time ago, then left Asgard, and wandered aimlessly ever since.”

“Why did you leave?”

“My father sent me away after we had a disagreement. I don’t want to go back now, he’s as good as dead for me.”

“That must have been quite the disagreement,” one of the men in front of the vehicle commented and Hela snorted.

“He raised me for war, I don’t know what he was expecting when he suddenly and arbitrary wanted to change our people’s path.”

“Who is your father?” Coulson asked with a suspicious look.

“Odin Allfather, of course.”

“You’re Thor’s sister!” The spy said with a soft gasp. “Why didn’t you say so sooner? Thor was back there…”

“I don’t know him.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I haven’t been to Asgard in over three thousand years and I doubt Odin spoke to him about me.”

“Wait,” the same man on the front of the car spoke, “If you’re older than Thor, then that makes _you_ the crown princess, right?”

“I renounced the throne,” Hela said with a sigh, remembering how well Odin took her proclamation of leaving after delivering the punishment to Niflheim for trying to rebel, to conquer some planet and start her own kingdom. He was so ~~happy~~ angry with her.

The conversation continued with mellower topics after that and until they arrived at some big building and Hela got to speak with Nicholas Fury. She wasn’t very forthcoming about her presence, past, or powers, and the man was very upset about it. But Midgard has some kind of alliance with Asgard because of Thor, and another brother she didn’t know about called Loki that attacked a while ago, so the man couldn’t possibly force her into anything as she’s originally Asgardian and has immunity.

When the man was done asking questions and getting few answers, he let her go and Coulson showed her to a temporary place for her to stay. The building wasn’t impressive, and then, when they arrive at one door and the man showed her the inside, she learned that only that room would be hers, so she was even less pleased about the arrangements. Something must have shown on her face because Coulson smiled at her knowingly a moment later when he stopped showing her around.

“I know for a princess this might not look as much, but Director Fury is talking with someone that can provide better arrangements for you back in our main home base, miss Hela. Bear with us for a while, if I know the man, he’ll jump on the idea of housing you, and in no time you’ll have chambers that’ll suit you better.”

“I understand, I came unannounced after all. I can wait.”

“I must warn you though, the man can be a pain in the back most of the time, but don’t take it personally. Geniuses are often eccentric and annoying.”

“Ah, like mages, speak no more, I understand.”

“With the phone I gave you, I’m just a call away to answer any question you may have about your living arrangements here. Have a nice day, miss Hela.”

The man nodded and left, while Hela opened the glass door and stepped on the balcony, overseeing the street and the rest of the neighbourhood. She reclined against the railing, her head falling on her folded hands, and she smirked behind them.

Odin will regret ever betraying her…


End file.
